The present invention relates to a compsotion suitable for use as a material of sliding parts of a single substance or of a composite layer type and having low friction property, excellent wear resisting property and superior load capacity.
Compositions suitable for the material of sliding parts are disclosed in the following literatures:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,462
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,772
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,484
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,472
(5) Japanese Patent Application No. 211277/1982 (corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 554,472 filed on Nov. 22, 1983, abandoned and the continuation application thereof, Ser. No. 790,760.)
The compositions disclosed in these literatures, however, are not always satisfactory in the aspect of low friction property, wear resistance and load capacity all of which are very important factors or requisites for sliding parts.